Niagara
|} The Niagara & District Junior C Hockey League is a Junior "C" ice hockey league in Ontario, Canada, sanctioned by the Ontario Hockey Association. The Champion of the Niagara will compete for the All-Ontario Championship and the Clarence Schmalz Cup. :For the Ontario Hockey Association "All-Ontario Jr. "C" Championship", please go to the 'Clarence Schmalz Cup.'' History The Niagara & District Junior C Hockey League was formed in 1974. Although corresponding with the founding of the Golden Horseshoe Junior Hockey League, the Niagara District league was actually founded by removing the Niagara-area teams from the Central Junior C Hockey League and placing them in the new Niagara District league. The Central league is now known as the Western Ontario Junior C Hockey League. In 1984, the entire Western Division of the league broke away and formed the Southwestern Junior C Hockey League. The league only last one year before it was reabsorbed by the Niagara & District League. The Southwestern league comprised teams from Norwich, Woodstock, Tillsonburg, Simcoe, and New Hamburg. Local publications, like the Simcoe Reformer, did not recognize the Southwestern League as anything but the Western Division of the Niagara District league. In the Spring of 2013, Junior C hockey in Ontario had its first major realignment since the creation of the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League in 1994. The 27 teams between the Niagara & District League and the Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League were reshuffled. The Niagara & District League jumped from 12 to 18 teams, losing the Aylmer Spitfires, but gaining the Ayr Centennials, Burford Bulldogs, Delhi Travellers, Hagersville Hawks, Norfolk Rebels (Port Dover), Tavistock Braves, and Wellesley Applejacks. Not long after, the OHA split off the Western Division of the Niagara League to form the new Midwestern Junior C Hockey League, taking long time Niagara League members the Woodstock Navy-Vets, New Hamburg Firebirds, Norwich Merchants, and Paris Mounties with them. The Teams On Hiatus *St. George Dukes (team has sat out the 2013-14 and 2014-15 seasons) Niagara Junior "C" champions '''Teams in bold also won Clarence Schmalz Cup for that season. *2016 Grimsby Peach Kings *2015 Grimsby Peach Kings *2014 Grimsby Peach Kings *2013 Grimsby Peach Kings *'2012 Grimsby Peach Kings' *'2011 Grimsby Peach Kings' *2010 Grimsby Peach Kings *2009 Norwich Merchants *2008 Grimsby Peach Kings *2007 Grimsby Peach Kings *2006 Simcoe Storm *2005 Grimsby Peach Kings *'2004 Grimsby Peach Kings' *'2003 Grimsby Peach Kings' *2002 Woodstock Navy-Vets *2001 Chippawa Riverhawks *2000 Chippawa Riverhawks *'1999 Glanbrook Rangers' *'1998 Glanbrook Rangers' *'1997 Glanbrook Rangers' *'1996 Paris Mounties' *1995 Woodstock Navy-Vets *1994 Rockton Real McCoys *1993 Dundas Blues *1992 Dundas Blues *1991 New Hamburg Spirit 83's *1990 New Hamburg Spirit 83's *1989 Caledonia Corvairs** *1988 Stoney Creek Warriors *1987 Norwich Merchants *'1986 Norwich Merchants' *1985 Stoney Creek Warriors *1984 Woodstock Navy-Vets *1983 Dunnville Terriers *'1982 Flamborough Colts' *1981 Woodstock Navy-Vets *1980 Flamborough Colts *1979 Stoney Creek Warriors *1978 Flamborough Sabres *1977 Stoney Creek Warriors *'1976 Dunnville Terriers' *1975 Dunnville Terriers (**) Won by default, no opponent in final References External links *Niagara Junior C Website *OHA Website Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Ice hockey leagues